街対抗戦
街対抗戦 is a series of events in jubeat clan. When 街対抗戦 is held, two teams of player will compete in pow (power of wow) gathering. Each player can get REWARDS from collecting pow, participating in an event and being a member of winning team. When event ends, monument will be built to celebrate the winning team. pow & HOT MUSIC When player with e-AMUSEMENT PASS plays jubeat clan during event, pow (power of wow) is obtained. Collecting enough pow will earn player a REWARD. Player gets 10 pow from playing each TUNE regardless of RESULT of that TUNE. But for the TUNE that player plays HOT MUSIC, 30 pow is obtained. There are 2 themes of HOT MUSIC available in each event. Each theme has 25 songs which can be played unconditionally although they haven't been unlocked yet. Please be aware that pow collecting is not possible in the first credit of jubeat clan. But HOT MUSIC can be chosen for playing. When event ends, pow from all players in each team is accumulated. Team that has more pow will be the winner of the competition. Types of REWARDS REWARDS from this event can be obtained in 3 ways as described below: * 個人特典 (individual REWARDS) is item that player will get when player's collected pow reaches a certain value. It's independent on the result of competition, * 参加特典 (participation REWARDS) is item(s) for player that participates the event, * 勝利特典 (victory REWARDS) is item(s) for player that belongs to the winning team of competition. Player must participate the event in order to get the victory REWARDS. Note that participation and victory REWARDS will be given to player at the beginning of first credit in the next day after event ends. List of events This section lists HOT MUSIC and REWARDS in each event in a series. 第1回 General information: * Event period: From November 2nd, 2017 to November 22nd, 2017 * Teams: 「Redbelk & Cyanttle」VS「Greenesia & Plumpark」 * Themes of HOT MUSIC: キュート (cute) / クール (cool) * RESULT: Redbelk & Cyanttle (11,714,800 pow) / Greenesia & Plumpark (11,382,780 pow) * MORE HOT MUSIC: キュート (cute) - 56.8% / クール (cool) - 43.2% * MONUMENT: とびはねるりんごうさぎ |} 第2回 General information: * Event period: From January 9th, 2018 to January 29th, 2018 * Teams: 「Redbelk & Greenesia」VS「Cyanttle & Plumpark」 * Themes of HOT MUSIC: ネイチャー (nature) / マシーン (machine) * RESULT: Redbelk & Greenesia (11,360,880 pow) / Cyanttle & Plumpark (11,347,640 pow) * MORE HOT MUSIC: ネイチャー (nature) - 48.4% / マシーン (machine) - 51.6% * MONUMENT: エレファントロニクス |} 第3回 General information: * Event period: From April 19th, 2018 to May 9th, 2018 * Teams: 「Redbelk & Plumpark」VS「Cyanttle & Greenesia」 * Themes of HOT MUSIC: ダーク (dark) / ピュア (pure) * RESULT: Redbelk & Plumpark (12,969,060 pow) / Cyanttle & Greenesia (12,749,980 pow) * MORE HOT MUSIC: ダーク (dark) - 54.4% / ピュア (pure) - 45.6% * MONUMENT: ダークチョコベリーベアー |} 第4回 General information: * Event period: From June 7th, 2018 to July 11th, 2018 * Teams:「Redbelk」VS「Cyanttle」VS「Greenesia」VS「Plumpark」 * Themes of HOT MUSIC: ボーイ (boy) / ガール (girl) * RESULT: Redbelk (8,978,020 pow) / Cyantle (8,681,750 pow) / Greenesia (8,621,870 pow) / Plumpark (8,532,610 pow) * MORE HOT MUSIC: ボーイ (boy) - 44.6% / ガール (girl) - 55.4% * MONUMENT: 祝福のユビ子 |} Category:jubeat clan